The Choices One Can Make
by Crime-against-me
Summary: a bunch of star trek drabbles based around choices that make them AU.


Title: A Single Choice One Can Make

Summary: basically a collection of star trek AU dabbles.

A?N: WARNING I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK AND I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE ORIGINAL STAR TREK, THE OLD ONE IN WHICH THE MIRROW VERSE IS , I JUST KNOW IT EXISTS, I DO NOT KNOW IF PRIME SPOCK AND PRIME KIRK EVER ACTUALLY RAN INTO THEM. THUS IF THE MEETING DID OCCUR I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT OCCURRED, THUS I MADE THAT BIT UP. AND I DONT KNOW MIRROR VERSES HISTORY, I JUST KNOW ITS B! A! AWESOME!

DISCLAIMER: see the warning above. THIS is an all encompassing Disclaim though, so that i Don't have to put this in every chapter.

CHAPTER ONE, DISTRACTING IDEAS

Kirk doesn't know why he is thinking about Alternate Universe's, well, actually he has a pretty good idea what causes him to think about it every time he see's him. Him being Selek, future Spock...ex-future Spock...Alternative future Spock...and there he goes getting side tracked again. He finds himself staring at Bones while they eat chow in the mess hall and he wonders if Bones is a Doctor in all universe timelines and not just the Future that Spock came from that Nero messed up. Or maybe tried to mess up, since things were falling back into place.

The crew of the Enterprise had found each other after all. Earlier than they had in Prime Spock's time but they were together and uninsepribable.

He wondered what Bones would have been if he hadn't chosen to be a Doctor, if he hadn't married his high school love, or heck if one was still married to her, or one that had cheated on her instead of the other way around. He wondered if that Bones hated space as well, if he had a bottle of bourbon hidden in the same spot (not in the bottom cabinet, but under the bottom cabinet), heck, and then there was the alternative Bones that had a five o'clock shadow because he didn't join star fleet...actually he could see a lot of alternatives Bones' having a five o'clock shadow just to spite Starflett Regualtion.

The he wonders if there is a female Bones, and then that brings even more possibilities to his mind, but Prime Spock just asked him a question, and his Spock is making his way over with his tray of questionable vegetarian food. He doesn't want to call what he see's on his plate as food, but some of the weirdiest dishes were quiet amazing and others tasted exactly the way they looked.

"Jim?" Prime asked. Kirk turns, blinking as he comes back to the present and away from his newest list of alternate universe's these ones centering around Spock. He needs a new hobby, because he has a feeling this one will cause him to many distractions.

"Sorry, I just thought...well, it doesn't matter," he waved his hand around as if to shoo away the thoughts circling his head, and that is how he feels, as if the words are floating like smoke in front of his face and making funny patterns as thy weave stories that make him curious to see how they would turn out, and he frowns realizing he is zoning out again. "You were saying?" he asks turning fully in his seat on the bench, actually lifting his leg so that it is on the other side and he is sitting facing Prime and not just turned towards him.

Prime's Kirk had known his father, he was his inspiration to join Star fleet and become a captain, but Kirk had a feeling that they had different reasons that their dad inspired them for and he knows that showing up Pike was also part of his reasons, and to prove to himself that he could do it, then he stayed because he enjoyed the challenges, he finally had a best friend and it didn't hurt that he had hundreds of people to flirt with.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, I'm paying attention, go on." He nods.

Prime smiles, "Then what did I just say?"

He wonder if this is a trick, but he reply's honestly,"My name," and he wonders if there is a Jim that prefers to be called James or one that was actually named Tiberius like his mother first wanted. He wonders if there is a world where he didn't make it, that one had several branches of theories, because as a human it is surprisingly easy to die from the simplest outings and it doesn't help the odds that he is accident prone and allergic to almost everything he comes in contact with. And because he thought about his allergies he wonders if there is a Kirk born without Allergies...He is one lucky guy. Probably doesn't complain when Bones Hypos him to death, but then again Jim has never liked Needles so maybe that Jim would still complain.

"Jim, you seem preoccupied," Prime says suddenly.

"Hmm? No," Jim mutters looking between the smiling face of the older Spock and the inquisitive face of his Spock. He must have zoned out again. "Oh, fine, I've just been thinking a lot today."

"About?" Jim wonders if one word sentences are logical to Vulcan's because one word sentences though sometimes can get you straight to the point sometimes they just confuse people, and he's not to sure if its grammatically accepted and though he is sure Vulcan's care about grammar he isn't sure they care that much. He shrugs.

"About the future...or, no, your time, and then I thought about the other possible futures and I keep thinking about them is all. About how many things can change because of one simple choice." and since he was thinking about Vulcan and all their rules and need to repress their emotions and both Spock's are in front of him he thinks that in another time their is a Spock that is emotional...and because he was thinking about a more emotional Spock he thought about Spock's past, growing up on Vulcan with his mother and being bullied and then he took away factors and the possibilities multiplied in his minds eye again. What if he hadn't grown up on Vulcan, maybe he wouldn't have been bullied then he might have been more emotional, or maybe he grew up on Vulcan but without his mother...that Spock turned out to be a lot more Vulcan attitude in his mind actually, maybe he wasn't bullied for long because he obviously had no connection to his mother to make him angry and guilty and the need to prove But then that Spock split two ways when he grew up, the one that accepted his mother and goes to star fleet because of her and then their is the one who continues to ignore her and be a Vulcan prick.

"Hmm, I see," Prime smiles.

"Is it possible?" Spock asks Prime, because their is something in the others voice that makes him entertain Kirks curiosity Prime is a living breathing example that there was another timeline, one that they would more then most likely never see. And Kirk had a point about the possibilities of other universes occurring from a single simple choice or event.

"Yes, in fact I have seen one other," when Prime didn't continue Spock and Kirk leaned forward to try and urge him on. He remained silent.

"aaaaaannnnnddddd?" Kirk drawled out whining with a pout.

Prime glanced over, seeing that they were both eager to hear the tale he inclined his head. "According to Captain Spock of the TITAN they passed through a black hole that was in the process of swallowing a sun, it was an accident of course, and they found their way back to their time and place in spacial universe. But things were much darker where they came from, the Federation had lost against the Klingon and their allies and the Klingon were destroying technology so they could be the controlling power so ever star ship was on its own and they were basically Pirates, in fact we fought and they tried to board us before we could even Hail them."


End file.
